In an application scenario of an NFV (network function virtualization) system, a traditional network and an architecture of network nodes change significantly. For a traditional physical telecommunications node in a new network architecture, a physical node evolves into a virtual node. A network architecture defined in an NFV system standard introduces function nodes such as an NFVI (network functions virtualization infrastructure), a VIM (virtualized infrastructure manager), a VNFM (virtualized network function manager), and an NFVO (network functions virtualization orchestrator).
A virtualization layer and a service layer are introduced to the NFV system, and each application VNF runs on the NFVI. According to a layered design, an EMS (Element Management System) monitors alarm information of network elements at the service layer and the virtualization layer separately. The network element may be a generic term for a physical object at the virtualization layer or a virtual object at the service layer. For example, the physical object includes a memory, a hard disk, a link, a board, a CPU, and a network interface card, and the virtual object includes a virtual machine, a virtual network interface card, and an application program.
In current troubleshooting, the EMS monitors alarm information at a single layer, and cannot determine a fault from a perspective of an entire network. The EMS dispatches multiple work orders for alarm information of a same root cause to maintenance personnel. In this way, monitoring personnel need to spend a large amount of time in analyzing a fault, dispatching a work order, and tracking a work order. In addition, the maintenance personnel also need to process a large quantity of work orders. Costs of operation and maintenance increase substantially.